The Scorbus Chronicles: The Discovery
by Crazy4wood
Summary: Part one of the One-Shot Series: The Scorbus Chronicles. Scorpius and Albus realise they have feelings for each other, both are afraid to admit it to each other. How long will they take to finally come clean about how they truly about each other? Dramione, Hansy, and Scorbus, Not compliant with Epilogue! Rated M for topics discussed.


**Hello, Lovelies! Thank you for your feedback on The Proposal. This one-shot is part 1 of The Scorbus Chronicles, this is a 5 part series, and I hope you enjoy every part! Thank you for all the reviews, likes, and favourites. I love each and every one of you!**

 **sarenia:** Thank you, I am glad you liked it!

 **coyg81:** Thank you love x

 **CJRed:** Thanks Odessa x

 **GeekMom13:** My Scorbus Muse, thank you for all the kind words and help! *heart hands*

 **roon0:** You will have to wait and see about Malfoy heirs in the other one-shots!

 **Masked Lee:** Yes, I loved writing both of them looking so nervous and cute!

 **Filisgare:** Aww I'm sorry! You will love this one too!

 **Virginie Cires:** Thank you dear!

 **LittleMountainofLight:** Your Welcome dear! I love Scorbus and Dramione, so naturally I had to do them both in the same story!

 **JEPierre:** I love you! Thanks for your review, and you made my day when you liked my story!

 **Beta'd by my amazing Scorbus Muse, GeekMom13!**

 **As always I only own my imagination and Tomas Felton (I can dream!)**

 **The Discovery**

* * *

Albus was laying in his bed, as he twirled his wand through his fingers. He had been thinking about his feelings towards his best mate, and it scared him a little. The more he thought of Scorpius, the happier he would get. "Why me?"

"Why you what?" Scorpius entered their sixth year dorm and plopped onto Albus' bed. "You look stressed Al, are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay, I was fine until you interrupted me," Albus smirked and laid his feet on Scorpius' lap. "I thought you were on a date today, with that one Ravenclaw witch."

Scorpius sighed deeply as he placed his hand on his foot, "I did, but it didn't feel right, she said dating a Malfoy had been her dream." He rolled his eyes and pushed Albus' feet off of his lap. "Wash your feet, Al."

He looked offended and kicked Scorpius, "They don't stink, you didn't have to touch them." He glared playfully before putting his feet back on his lap.

"You wrinkled my trousers, and you know how much they cost me." Scorpius furrowed his brow and laid back as he closed his eyes, his arms and legs hanging off of the bed. The date had gone well, but when he kissed Alice, it felt awkward. He had been having weird dreams lately and was afraid to tell anyone about them.

Albus sat up and pulled his knees to his chest, "You can afford a new pair, Scorp." He looked at his friend and got nervous, the feelings he was trying to forget were coming back full force. His father would kill him if he knew what he was thinking.

Scorpius opened one eye and looked towards Albus, "You seem quiet today, something on your mind? Did you miss me today?" He smirked and closed his eye.

"Nothing you need to worry about, just overthinking things. Did you want me to miss you? I saw you two days ago." Albus forced a laugh and watched as Scorpius stretched his arms, the short sleeves showing off his muscles. He gulped and stood up quickly. "I need to use the loo."

Scorpius rolled his eyes and watched as he ran to the loo, he groaned as he noticed how well Albus' arse looked in his trousers. "Stop it. You can't think like that. A Malfoy is composed and doesn't let his emotions show." Rubbing his eyes, his sat up then stood up- he really needed to leave the room before he said anything about how he felt.

When Albus exited the loo, he sighed in relief. He was trying to avoid his mate and knew the more time he spent with him, the more he would develop feelings. Knowing he needed to talk to Scorpius about this eventually, he walked out of the room and headed to the great hall.

* * *

A week had gone by, and the two friends had been avoiding each other, afraid of the feelings they were having. That was until five in the morning on Saturday, when Scorpius was laying in his bed and starting to have a nightmare. Albus had woke up and seen the distress he was in, so he did something he thought he would regret.

Albus pulled his covers off of himself and quietly walked over to Scorpius, shaking him gently to wake him up. "Scorp mate, wake up."

As Scorpius woke up, he looked around in a panic and spotted Albus by his bed. "Oh sorry, did I wake you?" He wiped the sweat off of his forehead and sighed.

"Sort of but it's okay, are you all right?" He looked concerned for his friend and sat on the bed.

"Not really, too much on my mind to sleep properly." Scorpius bit his lip for a minute and started to blush. "I...I was wondering...Oh nevermind."

Albus brushed a loose strand of hair from Scorpius's forehead, "You are my best friend, you can tell me anything."

"No I can't, can you stay here until I fall back asleep?" He looked at Albus and smiled before moving over on the bed. "Like we used to in first year, when I was picked on for being a Malfoy."

"Sure Scorp, just close your eyes and relax." Albus laid down next to him and watched as his breathing slowly became shallow. Before he went to get up, Scorpius flung his arm around his waist and sighed in his sleep. "Hey, I can't get up."

Scorpius relaxed in his sleep and tightened his grip, trapping Albus next to him. This made Albus start to blush and admitting defeat, he laid his head down on the pillow and fell asleep in Scorpius's arms.

The next morning, Scorpius woke up and noticed a pair of arms around his waist. He watched the rise and fall of his chest, not wanting to wake him up. Being afraid to ruin the friendship they had, he had chosen to keep his feelings to himself. After moving the hair from his forehead, he leant down and kissed his forehead. "Thank you, Al."

Removing himself from the bed, without waking Albus. Scorpius stood and went to the loo. He was afraid if he told Albus the real reason none of his dates worked out, he would lose a friend. Sighing, he splashed his face with water and returned to the room.

Albus was sitting on his bed, running his hand through his hair; If only he could tell him the truth about his feelings. He heard the floor creak and saw Scorpius standing by his wardrobe and changing his clothes. Blushing he turned his head and looked at his hands, "Hey Scorp, how did you sleep?"

"Amazingly well thanks to you, thank you for helping me out," Scorpius smirked and walked over to him. "Are you okay, you're blushing."

"I...of course I am," He looked up at Scorpius and made sure no-one was in the room before standing up. "I wanted to talk to you, don't get mad at me." Albus took a deep breath and reached out for his hand.

Scorpius watched what he was doing and smirked, "Spill it, Potter, I don't have all day." He squeezed his hand for support, thinking he knew what was going to be said.

Albus gulped before averting his eyes, "I like you Scorp, more than a friend. I have for the last six months..."

He placed a finger under his chin and turned his face forward, "Look at me, Al." Scorpius looked him in the eyes and grinned before leaning down and placing his lips gently against Albus'. "I have liked you also Al, for the last year." He laughed when Albus just stared at him in shock and pulled him closer.

"What did you say? You like me too?" Albus looked surprised and licked his lips, wishing he could kiss him again.

"I said I like you too Albus Potter," Scorpius smirked before kissing him and feeling Albus wrap his arms around his waist. He bit his bottom lip making Albus gasp and deepened the kiss. They pulled apart five minutes later, both panting with a hint blush spread across their cheeks and the bridge of their noses. "Wow"

They heard someone opening the door and separated quickly, acting as nothing had happened. "Hey, Smith," Scorpius said as he winked at Albus and left the room smirking.

Smith looked at them and rolled his eyes, "So you two finally admit you like each other yet?" He laid back on his bed and closed his eyes, "Before you ask, I see the way you two have been looking at each other."

Albus put his head in his hands before groaning, "Don't say a word, Smith. I swear I will hex you if you do." He glared at his roommate and left the room slamming the door behind him.

Every night after that, they would sleep in their separate beds before one of them would sneak into the other bed to cuddle and fall asleep. Scorpius knew their parents had to know and that worried him, he was afraid of his father at times. The next day he had convinced Albus to write with him, so both of their parents knew.

* * *

Draco noticed an owl tapping at the window and stood up from his chair taking the letter from its leg. "Love, it looks like Scorp wrote to us." He opened the letter and read it out loud.

 _Father,_

 _I have a situation at school, and you may not like it. I starting dating someone a few weeks ago and I am not sure how you will take it. Bringing them home could turn into a nightmare if you knew who it was. Am I allowed to take them home over break? They are asking their parents if they can go. Don't be upset with me when you find out who I bring home._

 _Scorpius_

Hermione looked at Draco and started to laugh, "You have made our son afraid to bring home a girl."

"I just don't want him to bring home someone that has ill intentions." Draco huffed and pulled out a piece of parchment to write back to Scorpius. He turned to look at Hermione and groaned, "I am going to regret this, I just know it." Taking the quill Hermione had handed him; He wrote on the paper sighing as he did.

 _I will allow you to bring them to the manor. They can use the guest room in your wing. We will discuss this further when you come home. Keep your grades up, and your mother sends her love. Also, is Albus going to be stopping by again? We will have the house elf put that spare bed in your suite for him that night. Be smart Scorpius, and we will see you in a week._

Draco sealed the letter and sent it off with the waiting owl, "I can't figure out why he would think we would be mad at him. I am not like my parents." He pouted as Hermione laughed at him.

"Draco come here, we know you aren't like them. He could be bringing anyone home, maybe even a guy. We will have to wait and see, now come back here." Hermione smirked and looked towards the door. "Orion should be awake soon, let's relax until then."

Draco shut his window and sat next to Hermione on the couch, "Ok love, let's go take a walk around the gardens. Orion will come get us when he wakes up, that six year old knows all of our hiding spots." He laughed as he kissed her softly on the lips and smiled.

* * *

Albus waited anxiously until his owl flew away to walk down the stairs and meet Scorpius. "Ok I sent it, now I have to wait to see how my family takes it."

"Al I'm sure it will be all right, let's go to the great hall for breakfast. Are you ready for everyone to know?" Scorpius held Albus' hand and squeezed it softly.

The look of concern on Scorpius' face caused Albus to place his free hand on the side of his face. "We don't have to yet if you are scared."

Scorpius leant his head onto his hand and sighed, "I am just worried about how everyone will react. I am not ashamed to like you, just don't want you picked on." He turned his head and placed a gentle kiss on the inside of his hand.

"I love that you are concerned about me, but I will be okay. I'm hungry, and I want to eat, sit next to me this morning." Albus grinned and pulled him towards the door.

"Don't I always sit by you Al, we have since first year. Let's get this over with." He squeezed his hand and gave a charming smile.

Albus felt butterflies as he smiled, he was so happy Scorpius felt the same way. As they entered the great hall, everyone went quiet. They kept walking to the Slytherin table and sat down before letting go of each other's hands. All of a sudden chatter broke out, and people kept glancing at them. Smith sat down across from them and laughed, "About time you two went public, though most of us Slytherins already knew it was bound to happen."

Scorpius laughed as a few girls in Gryffindor started to look upset that he was off the market and with Albus. "I think I just broke some hearts. I know some girls wanted a date after Alice."

"I am so glad you are mine, my boyfriend," Albus said and it felt weird coming from his mouth. His parents had never told him it could be an option in life. It felt forbidden and exciting. He reached for Scorpius' hand and grinned.

* * *

Harry had looked at the letter in his hand for the third time that morning, "I can't believe it, my son can't be gay. What about that girl he dated last year? They broke up the beginning of the year." He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavy.

"It shouldn't matter who he wants to date, as long as he is happy. Do you love Albus?" Pansy looked disappointed at Harry and glared at him.

"Yes I love our son, that's not the problem," Harry complained and stared at the letter again.

 _Dad,_

 _I am writing to you about something important I think you should know. I started dating someone a few weeks ago, he is fantastic, and I have known him for a long time. Yes, you heard me, I am gay. I need you two to keep it a secret because Scorpius is afraid his father will get angry. You know the way Uncle Ron does every time a particular Malfoy is mentioned. I want to go to the manor over break again this year but for a few more days. So can I spend two or three days over Scorp's house over yule break?_

 _Your loving son,_

 _Albus_

Harry gave the letter to Pansy and sat down to write him back, "I will write back to him." The worry of saying the wrong thing ran across his mind at that point.

"It's about fucking time those two realised they liked each other. I have had a feeling they were going to be together since last year. It all started when Scorpius would look at Albus differently, and Hermione and I had a bet going on when they would admit their feelings." Pansy laughed and took a sip of her tea. She had no problem with her son liking Scorpius, if he was happy so was she.

"So who won the bet?" Harry looked amused as he finished his response and handed it to Pansy to look over. He didn't want to sound like he was upset with Albus in the letter back. "And what did you mean Hermione and you already knew? I would never have suspected a thing."

The laugh Pansy emitted from her throat made Harry shake his head, "You men and not paying attention, if you would have noticed the way Scorpius started treating Albus and looking at him. It was the same way Draco started acting towards Hermione. Albus didn't return the feeling until about six months ago, that's when we made a bet."

Harry heard a pop of apparation and saw Hermione enter their sitting room. "Speaking of the Malfoys, How much do I owe you, Hermione? I know you won the bet between you and Pans."

"I said they would be together by Yule and Pansy said by the end of the school year. So you owe me 20 galleons, and I want that next week." Hermione winked and took a seat, "I was excited when Scorp sent home the later to Draco asking if he can bring the person he is dating back over break."

"Does he know it's Albus?" Pansy asked concerned, she wasn't sure how Draco would take it. If he reacted like Harry, it might not be a good idea to let him go over there right away.

"No he doesn't know, I did hint that he might even bring a boy home and he was quiet." Hermione smiled, not worried about how Draco would react. "How did Harry react?"

Harry looked ashamed and cleared his throat, "Well I might have freaked out a bit, but I love Albus, so I will have to deal with it."

"Here is the letter he was sending Al." Pansy handed Hermione the letter and stood up to use the loo. As Hermione read the letter, she glanced up at Harry and smirked.

 _It's a little upsetting that you think I would care about who you date. We will support you no matter what. We had planned on exchanging presents with the Malfoys like usual, and then you can spend the break with Scorp if you want to. Just promise to behave, and no sharing beds like you used to. We love you both, see you over break._

 _With love,_

 _Dad and Mum_

Hermione laughed before handing Harry the letter back, "Go send it off so they can get it by breakfast. If I know them, they will be waiting for your reaction." She heard a pop and saw Draco and Orion appear in the room.

"Mummy!" Orion ran to Hermione and jumped in her lap, "Daddy said I needed to give you mummy time, but I missed you."

Draco rolled his eyes and hugged Pansy before sitting next to Hermione. "He wouldn't stop, so I thought bringing him here would help."

"I missed you too Orion, but your daddy was right." She kissed him on the forehead and adjusted him on her lap.

Orion leant onto Hermione and sighed deeply, "Can I stay, please?" He pouted and made one of her curls bounce.

"You know your sister let me have mummy time when she was your age. Yes, you can stay for a bit, but daddy is taking you home in an hour." Hermione smiled at him and tickled his side.

Pansy smirked and brought a cup of juice for Orion, "So how is Lyra doing anyway? I heard from James that she is the top of their class. I guess she takes after you."

Draco glared at Pansy and huffed, "I was second in our class, Pansy. Last we heard, Lyra is doing good, but she has been dating Blaise's son if you remember."

"Which twin is she dating again? Don't you think she should wait a few years to date?" Pansy didn't like to think her goddaughter was already old enough to date. It made her feel old. "Fifth year is a good age I guess. I don't like to remember how quick they grow up."

"She is dating Luca, you know Giovanni is her best friend. Those boys are very respectful, and she tells me they both will do anything for her." Hermione chuckled and watched as Draco took Orion off of her lap. "That girl has the twins wrapped around her wand, that's for sure. Blaise already warned them not to make her mad. He remembers what happened to poor Scorp when he pissed her off. I think it took Albus and him a few weeks to forgive her."

Draco laughed and looked proud, "Popular like her father but a know it all swot like her mother, with a mixture of our tempers. Those twins don't know what is going to hit them."

The adults talked for another hour before they bid Draco and Orion goodbye and went to their plans they had.

* * *

When the owls flew in that morning, two of them headed towards the end of the Slytherin table. The boys looked at each other and looked concerned. They were unsure of how their parents would take it. The letters fell in front of them, "That was a quick response, I guess we should open them." Albus shrugged and picked his letter up, opening it slowly. His jaw dropped for a second before he grinned and handed the letter to Scorpius.

"I told you that you had nothing to worry about, your parents already love me. Though what they don't know won't hurt them, I don't think I can sleep in my bed alone anymore." Scorpius smirked and looked towards his letter, no howler so it must be safe to open.

Albus watched as he opened his letter and frowned somewhat before smirking, "What did they say?" He was curious about what the letter said.

"Well, he said the person I am dating can sleep in the guest suite in my wing. Though he did ask at the end if you were coming over again this year, and that you could sleep on a spare bed in my room. He has no clue who I was talking about, but once he finds out, you will have to sleep across the hall." Scorpius handed him the letter and finished his toast. He was still worried how his father would take the news of Albus being his boyfriend.

"He is always stern when he writes you; the letters used to be more relaxed." Albus handed him back the letter and finished his food.

He looked at the letter in his hand and sighed, "He told me last summer that I was getting old enough to start taking life seriously. I am supposed to take over the family business once I am ready or five years from now." Scorpius noticed a picture fall out of the envelope and smiled.

Albus saw the picture and chuckled, "Look like Orion misses you, Lyra never pays you any mind at school. I hope she doesn't tell your father before the break."

"Fuck you are right Al, I need to talk to her." Scorpius stood up and walked over to the Gryffindor table, "Ly can I speak to you a minute?"

Lyra rolled her eyes and stood up, "I will be right back Luca if you leave before me take my bag and meet me in class." She kissed Luca quickly and followed Scorpius into the hallway. "What do you want Scorp?"

"I need you to keep quiet about Al and me. I don't want father to find out until I bring him home on break." Scorpius narrowed his eyes at her, "You better be careful with Luca Zabini, I don't want him pressuring you into anything. It's bad enough I walked in on you two about to shag, good thing I interrupted."

"Calm down Scorp, don't pull the big brother card on me. Why didn't you tell me about Albus? I can keep a secret you know." Lyra looked hurt and crossed her arms over her chest. "Congratulations, by the way, I knew it would happen this year. Aunt Pansy owes me money now, mum and I bet with her on when you two would get together."

Albus walked up behind them and sniggered, "I bet you three did, you can share the money with us since we helped you win it apparently." He slipped his hand in Scorpius' and grinned.

"Ten Galleons was the amount I won, and my mum won twenty. You can each get two galleons because I need the other six for myself. Now I promise to keep quiet if you don't tell our parents about how you walked in on Luca and me." She smirked and twirled her wand innocently.

A week had passed, and soon they were all headed on the train. Those last two weeks had been full of fun and snogging. They sat in a compartment with Lyra, Luca, and Giovanni; no-one had said anything as they relaxed and enjoyed the ride home for break.

They arrived at the platform and went to look for their families, who were standing next to each other talking. The group of five walked to the adults and smiled, happy to be home for two weeks.

Hermione smiled at them, "Hey kids, did you have fun at school?" She noticed Scorpius was holding Albus' hand and wondered if Draco had seen it yet.

"Scorpy, Lyra." Orion ran to them and hugged Lyra. He turned to Scorpius and tilted his head, "Why are you holding Albus' hand Scorpy? Did he get lost?"

Scorpius froze and slowly looked up towards his father. He watched as Draco looked between them and at their still clasped hands. "Father-"

"We will talk about this later," Draco looked at his son and kept his expression blank. "I will take Orion and meet you at home. He needs a nap anyway." He picked up Orion and apparated home.

Hermione looked at them concerned, "Don't worry, he is just in shock. We are all okay with you two Scorpius." She noticed he looked worried and let go of Albus' hand, stepping slightly to the side. "Let's get home you two, and I have some treats waiting for you."

"Yes mum, give me a minute please." Scorpius frowned and walked with Albus away from the group. "I'm sorry about my father, I will talk to him. I will see you at Yule and owl you tonight."

Albus took his arms and wrapped them around his neck, "Stop worrying, you know he is just in shock. We warned everyone else but him, and your father hates surprises. I will see you in four days Scorp." He kissed him quickly and pulled away blushing.

Scorpius smirked and brushed a strand of hair from his forehead, "I will miss you Al, four days will be tough but worth it to spend the rest of break with you."

"I will miss you too, thank you for liking me back." Albus smiled and pulled him into one more quick kiss before walked back towards his parents. Leaving a lightly blushing Scorpius watching his arse as he walked away.

After taking a deep breath, Scorpius walked back towards the group and stood next to his mother. "Sorry mum, I didn't mean to make father upset."

Pansy looked sympathetic at him, "Scorp it's okay, we love you. Come here and give me a hug, I missed my favourite Malfoy." She winked at Lyra who giggled and pushed Scorpius towards her.

"Well I am the best looking one, wouldn't you say Al," Scorpius smirked and hugged Pansy and Harry before hearing the adults laugh.

Lyra laughed and shook her head, "You can't ask him, of course your boyfriend will agree with you. That's like me asking Luca the same question or even Giovanni."

"But you are the best looking, besides your mum of course." Luca grinned and squeezed her hand.

"Nice one Luca and I know I am. I am a Malfoy after all, and we are beautiful." Lyra smirked as she lifted her bag on her shoulder and kissed Luca before letting go of his hand. "I will see you later, love. You better owl me so I'm not bored at home."

Hermione and Pansy looked at each other and laughed, "They don't take after me at all, maybe Orion will take after me." She noticed Ginny and Blaise walking over to pick up the twins. "Hey you two, are you still coming over for Yule?"

Blaise nodded his head, "Of course, you couldn't keep us away. The twins already owled us making sure we were still coming. Luca insisted we let him stay the night, the night before yule; I said it was up to you and Draco."

"Please mum, you are letting Albus stay for Scorpius. I never ask for Luca to stay over, you know I will be responsible." Lyra pouted when Hermione looked in thought. She glared at Scorpius when her mum shook her head no.

"You need to ask your father, and he will get upset if I don't talk to him about it first." Hermione looked at Lyra and took her hand, "Let's get home, and we can discuss it further." She held her hand out to Scorpius and apparated them back home.

* * *

The next three days had flown by, and soon it was the night before Yule, Lyra had been upset when Draco told her no to Luca staying the night. He told her that it was different because she was a girl, that caused a fight between Scorpius and her.

 _"It's only because he has a boyfriend he is allowed to have him stay. I want my boyfriend to stay, and you say no because I am a girl. What if I brought home a girl, would you have cared then?" Lyra yelled as she put her hand on her hips._

 _"Lyra you know that's not true, they have been friends for a very long time. He usually stays here over break at some point." Draco tried to get her to understand but was failing, "They are going to be in separate rooms unlike before, and there will be wards set up to keep them from sneaking about."_

 _Lyra glared at him and stomped her foot, wincing in pain. "Then why can't Luca do the same thing? I have been friends with the twins for a long time too. Your excuse is invalid. I get it, you have always favoured Scorpius." She stormed off to her wing and slammed her door shut._

 _Scorpius knocked on her door, "Ly open the door, I want to talk to you."_

 _"Go away. You are only getting special privileges because you are gay. It's not fair that I can't have my boyfriend here." Lyra waved her wand lazily, and her door opened._

 _"That's not true; I can't help it I'm like this. Why are you such a bitch about this?" He looked at her and glared._

 _Lyra stood up and pushed him out of her room, "Get the fuck away from me, I thought you would have had my back. It is true because if you brought home a girl, dad would have said no."_

That caused tension the rest of the night until Draco gave into his daughter's pout and said he could stay but had to stay in Scorpius' wing. Which caused her to tell Scorpius, that he better stay away from her boyfriend. Later that night Luca came over, and he and Lyra spent the night camping outside, against Draco's rules. He did punish her by taking away her broom and wand for the next two days.

The next morning was Yule, and Scorpius waited by the fireplace waiting on Albus. "Where is he?" The fire lit up green, and he saw Albus hurry towards him. "I missed you, Al." He pulled him into a tight hug and kissed him. "Four days was too long, come with me. I found a hidden path in the garden and want to show you."

Albus ran along with him and stopped to take a breath, "Wait up Scorp!" He followed him noticing a small gap in the bushes ahead of them. "Where are we going?"

"This place I found, I don't know if my father knows about it. We might be able just to get away here. I wish I knew about it earlier." Scorpius grabbed his hand and pulled him through the gap.

Inside the bushes was a small stone path that led to a garden, it was lit by lanterns that were spelled never to go out. Beyond the small path was a little intimate garden, a low fence held three beautiful peacocks. The flowers that lined the fence and bench area sparkled in the sunlight.

Scorpius smirked at Albus who was speechless and squeezed his hand. "What do you think? I found this two days ago and have come here every day just to relax."

"It is breathtaking, and I'm sure you are not the only one who knows about it." Albus pulled him to one of the benches and sat next to him. "My parents are okay with us by the way. We talked about it the first day on break."

"Mine as well, father just had to cool down before he talked to me. Lyra and I got in a fight over you staying though and hasn't spoken to me since." Scorpius sighed and watched as one of the peacocks spread open its tail feathers.

They sat in silence as they heard the birds singing above them, "I'm sure she will talk to you again soon."

Scorpius looked over at Albus and smiled, "I'm glad you are staying here this week, this all feels different. It's like I can be myself for once and not worry about hiding how I feel." He put his hand on Albus' thigh and grinned. "I can kiss you whenever I want to now."

He leant down and kissed Albus on the lips gently at first before deepening the kiss. They allowed their feeling to flow as hands ran over each other's arms and chest. As they pulled away to take a breath, their foreheads rested on each other.

"I could kiss you all day, so much better than kissing all those witches as a cover," Scorpius smirked and felt Albus pull him closer by the front of his shirt. "Jealousy looks adorable on you."

"Don't speak of those slags again, you are all mine now." Albus smirked and crashed his lips on Scorpius' in an urgent matter. His hands were reaching under his shirt, and Albus shivered as he felt his bare chest.

By the time they pulled apart this time, they were both shirtless, and their hair was a mess. As laughter filled the little garden, they sat up and pulled their shirts back over their heads. "That was hot Al. We should get back though before they come looking for us." Scorpius grinned and kissed his nose.

They walked hand in hand back to the manor, after they fixed their shirts and hair. The conversation turned to a low volume as they grinned at each other and held hands.

* * *

Inside the house, the adults were sitting in the sitting room and talking. They watched as Lyra went upstairs with the twins and glared at her father. As the door slammed upstairs, Draco ran a hand through his hair.

"She hasn't spoken to me since she came home from break. Lyra thinks I should let Luca stay too, but she is my little girl." Draco took a swig of his whiskey and watched the fireplace.

Blaise chuckled and patted him on the back, " Luca has been moping around the manor since he came home after staying the night. Something about missing his favourite girl, Ginny wasn't happy to hear that."

"Blaise Zabini, stop making up stuff in front of Draco. I was glad to know Ly made him happy, just not happy he was upset." Ginny huffed and threw a pillow at him.

"Lyra is just upset because you let Albus stay, she came to me last night and cried about how unfair it was. Let her have him stay, what harm will it do?" Hermione smiled at her husband.

Draco looked indifferent and looked at the Yule decorations on the tree, "They might go off and make me a grandfather already."

"And you are okay if Scorpius and Albus do anything?" Pansy deadpanned and tapped her heal on the floor.

"Well it's not like they will, I trust Scorpius to listen to me," Draco explained and finished his drink before standing up to refill it.

Hermione looked at her husband incredulously, "What about Lyra? You don't trust her?"

"Well, I heard from Scorp how he saw them doing things." Draco looked perturbed and stood at the window, looking out at the gardens.

"I have a say in this, and I say Luca can stay for Lyra. Later tonight take him home and have him bring clothes for the rest of the week." Hermione smirked and noticed Scorpius and Albus walking back from the gardens.

Draco hung his head in defeat, "Yes Hermione, but remember what I told you last night. Oh look here they come, it looks like they found the small garden."

After they came back inside and sat on the love seat, their parents look at them as they blushed. "I see you found the garden, your mother and I made that garden when we took over the manor." Draco laughed and sat back down next to Hermione, "Lyra, it's time to do the gifts then eat dinner." He called up the stairs.

The three teenagers ran downstairs and sat with the group by the tree, they opened all their presents and soon enjoyed a comfortable and relaxing dinner. After dinner, Draco told Lyra that Luca could stay the rest of break and earned himself a hug from her and an apology for how she acted.

The rest of the week went by smoothly with each couple sneaking into each other's room. The siblings worked together to break the wards Hermione set and were able to sleep next to their boyfriends without their parents finding out. The sibling bond grew that week, and they forgave each other for how they acted. They knew when school started; they would have to deal with how Scorpius and Albus were going to be treated.


End file.
